-ChrysanJap23 Se ha conectado-
by KaruAmaku
Summary: Arthur conoce a un chico por medio de internet, sin duda se llevan muy bien, y piensa que ya es tiempo de conocerlo, a pesar de que están muy lejos uno del otro.


**Hola! ^^ , He regresado...Con otro fic... ouoUu Esto se me habia ocurrido hace poco =u=Uu ,... No se si les guste .Uu**

**Bueno espero lo disfruten! ^^Uu**

**Hetalia pertenece al genialoso Hima-Papa**

* * *

**-ChrysanJap23 Se ha conectado-**

El rubio sonrió al ver esas letras en su monitor y rápidamente decidió hablarle.

**EnglishGen: Hola Kiku.**

El ingles espero la respuesta del chico.

Paso una hora, el rubio se decepciono un poco hasta que...

**ChrysanJap23: Oh! Arthur-san...Perdón por tardar en responder, estaba ocupado ^^U**

**EnglishGen: Oh, no... No hay problema... ¿Cómo has estado?**

**ChrysanJap23: Muy bien... ¿Y usted?**

**EnglishGen: Igualmente...Gracias...**

Ya llevaban casi dos años hablándose por internet, si Arthur contó los días... Un mes después de que comenzaron a chatear comenzó a sentir algo por la persona que estaba detrás de la pantalla, pero no sabía si el sentía lo mismo.

Alguien entro a la habitación del ingles.

-¡HAHAHAHA! ¿No te cansa estar pegadote ahí? ¿No es aburrido hablar con la misma persona? ¿Por qué no buscas más gente ahí? ¡Hay miles de personas por conocer! ¡Y tú chateando con la misma!

-¡Eso no te incumbe! ¡Ahora largo de aquí! ¡Vete a molestar a otras personas! Además... ¿Como entraste a mi casa?

-¿No recuerdas? Me diste una copia de las llaves, ¡HAHAHA!-El de ojos esmeraldas suspiro y le arrebato de las manos la copia de las llaves que le había dado al estadounidense.

-Listo, ya no volverás a entrar, ahora ¡LARGATE!

-Bien, bien ya...No te enojes...-Salió de la habitación riendo y después salió de la casa, el ingles cerro con llave la puerta principal.

-Listo, ya no volverá a molestar- Se sentó en su silla y siguió la plática con su amigo.

**ChrysanJap23: Ya llevamos mucho tiempo hablándonos... ¿No?**

**EnglishGen: ¿Eh?, AH! Lo siento, perdón por tardar en contestar, es que alguien vino a molestar...Pero ya se ha ido.**

**ChrysanJap23: Oh, no se preocupe Arthur-san...**

**EnglishGen: Y si...Ya llevamos mucho tiempo hablándonos...M-Me gustaría conocerte...**

El rubio se sonrojo.

-¡AH! ¡Qué idiota he sido en decirle eso! Seguro me tomara como un loco... ¡o no sé! Algo parecido...

**ChrysanJap23: ... ^/^ ... A mi...también me gustaría conocerle... ¿Usted vive en Inglaterra, no es así?**

**EnglishGen: Oh si! , en Londres... ¿Y tú en Tokio verdad?**

**ChrysanJap23: Hai...Entonces... ¿Le gustaría que nos conociéramos...cara a cara?**

Y volvió a sonrojarse...un poquito...y quería brincar y gritar como loco de la felicidad, pero decidió hacer eso por dentro.

**EnglishGen: ... ¡Si! Me encantaría conocerte...Entonces...Nos organizamos?**

**ChrysanJap23: Si...mmmm...Yo iré a su país, tengo dinero ahorrado...**

**EnglishGen: No! Yo iré a Japón! Guarda ese dinero en caso de emergencia...**

**ChrysanJap23: ...No se preocupe Arthur-san, puedo ahorrar más dinero después, quiero conocerlo en persona así que no habrá problema en gastar este dinero...**

Y por tercera ocasión volvió a sonrojarse...Estaba tan feliz... Por fin conocería a la persona de la que se enamoro por internet.

Un mes después, esperaba en el aeropuerto de Londres, un ingles con un cartel en las manos con el nombre de usuario de aquel japonés, tenía una sonrisa tan...tan... ¿Estúpida? , pero estaba feliz y no podía quitarla de su rostro.

Llego el vuelo de Tokio, se puso cerca de la puerta donde salían todos los que venían de ese vuelo, pasaron pocos minutos, se puso algo triste. La puerta se cerró, se decepciono...Miro a su alrededor por si acaso y vio a un chico algo...desorientado...como si buscara a alguien, se acerco a él con el cartel y pregunto:

-¿T-Tu... eres ChrysanJap23? - El chico pelinegro volteo a ver a quien le hablaba, lo miro...y se sorprendió.

-... ¿EnglishGen? -Si...este momento suena algo tonto...-... ¡Arthur! ¿Es usted?

-Hahaha...Si...Soy yo...M-Mucho gusto...-Estiro su mano para saludar al asiático, este acepto el gesto y tomo la mano del rubio estrechándola.

-Me hace muy feliz conocerle en persona- El peli-negro le sonrió al rubio, y vio las gruesas cejas de este.

-¿Q-que sucede? - El japonés señalo sus cejas, este "levanto los ojos"- Oh si, así son...Hehehe... ¿Quieres pasear por Londres? - El chico asintió, el ingles le ayudo con las maletas. Estaban felices de por fin conocerse en persona, pero aun así Arthur no sabía si el japonés correspondía sus sentimientos.

Visitaron muchos lugares, el Big Ben...Al London Eye...El japonés tomaba fotos emocionado, había visto varias imágenes de Londres en internet, pero ver el lugar en persona era genial.

Después de visitar muchos lugares de la ciudad fueron a comer a un restaurante...Sabía que no podía darle comida hecha por el...Lo mataría….

-D-Dime... ¿Te gusta Londres?

-¡Es fantástico! Ya había visto imágenes en internet, pero ver la ciudad en persona es ¡Fantástico! - Sin duda, el chico estaba emocionado.

Fueron a la casa del rubio, el japonés dormiría en la habitación de alado del ingles.

-Muchas gracias por enseñarme la ciudad Arthur-san-Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Ah...De nada...-Rio un poco poniendo su brazo detrás de su cabeza.- ¿Y cuanto tiempo te quedaras?

-Una semana...tal vez...-Oh...no... Tenía tan solo una semana para poder confesar sus sentimientos al japonés, ya que seria estúpido confesarse por internet, o al menos el creía eso.

El japonés se fue a su habitación directo a dormir, estaba muy cansado de ir de aquí a allá, igual, el ingles se fue directo a su cama.

Pasaron los días iban a comer helado, ir a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo...

-¿Estás seguro que puedes hacerlo Kiku?

-Si...si... Puedo hacerlo, ya lo he intentado antes, no tiene de que preocuparse.

Comenzaron a patinar sobre el hielo cuidadosamente, dando vueltas, dedicándose sonrisas... ¡Ah! Qué hermoso.

El rubio se quedaba embobado viendo al japonés patinar, y por estar así...Se resbalo. El asiático fue a donde el ingles.

-¡A-Arthur-san! ¿Está usted bien? ¿No se hizo mucho daño? -Le preguntaba mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-E-Estoy bien...no te preocupes, fue mi culpa, por idiota. -Kiku rio un poco y el ingles le sonrió haciendo sonrojar un poco al japonés.

Llego el penúltimo día, ¡debía decirle lo que sentía! no podía quedarse así, no quería tener ese sentimiento guardado para siempre...El estadounidense estaría ocupado hoy así que no habría interrupciones.

Llevo al japonés al Green Park, un parque hermoso. Se sentaron en una banca observando el lugar...Se sentía incomodo, no sabía por dónde empezar.

-¡Ahhh...!-El japonés lo miro algo extrañando.

-¿Sucede algo Arthur-san?

-Ehm...Yo...quería decirte algo...

-Mmmm, bien...lo escucho...-Le encantaba su forma de hablar, sus expresiones, para él, este japonés era perfecto.

-Pues yo...Un mes después de comenzar a hablarnos por internet...comenzó a gustarme...-Kiku se sonrojo un poco- Y ese sentimiento de...eh..."g-gustar" ha ido en aumento...hasta enamorarme de ti... ¡BAH! ¡Soy un idiota! ¡No sé como confesarme! ¡Pero bien...ya lo dije!

-A-Arthur-san...

-¿S-si?-Dijo cabeza abajo

-Mis sentimientos son mutuos...Usted también me gusta...-El rubio levanto la cabeza con las cejas alzadas.

-¿¡E-Es enserio!?-El otro asintió sonriendo. El rubio lo abrazo sin importar que los demás observaran. Y le dio un tierno beso en los labios haciendo que el asiático se sonrojara un poquito más. -Gracias Kiku...-Le dijo.

Estaban en el aeropuerto, el chico debía irse a su casa, tenía una mascota que alimentar, pero claro, no dejo solo al animalito, lo dejo encargado de su hermano.

-¿Cuando podre verte otra vez?-Le dijo el ingles, tomando de las manos del chico. El otro sonrió y le respondió:

-Muy pronto, quizá...pero nos seguiremos hablando... ¿no?-El otro asintió.

-La próxima vez iré yo a visitarte, me gustaría conocer Japón...- Era hora de abordar, el asiático se puso de puntitas y le dio un pequeño beso al otro.

-¡Nos veremos pronto Arthur-san! - Decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta para entrar a su vuelo, el otro sonreía, por fin pudo confesarse a aquel chico que conoció por internet... ChrysanJap23...

Pasaron tres meses, un día el ingles noto que el japonés no se conecto y se preocupo...El estadounidense entro a la caza del rubio.

-¡Veo que lo has logrado! ¡Bien por ti, cejas! -Rio.

-¡No me digas así!

-¡Ah, sí! , Hay alguien esperándote en la puerta. -Abrió la puerta y el japonés estaba ahí.-Sera mejor que me vaya-Dijo sonriente, el japonés entro y el salía y le hizo una seña con su mano con el pulgar arriba.

**-ChrysanJap23 Se ha conectado-**

* * *

**No soy muy buena escribiendo fics pero hago mi esfuerzo ouoU)/ .U!**

Reviews? .w.U?


End file.
